


10/10

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky Barnes bingo and Kinktober combinationTitle: 10/10Collaborator(s): Book-dragon-13, writing-what-writingSquare Filled: C5 Bucky/ClintShip/Main Pairing: Bucky/Clint, WinterhawkRating: ExplicitMajor Tags/Triggers/Warnings: anal play, implications of touch starvation, mentions of brainwashingSummary: Bucky trusts Clint enough to have sex with himWord Count: 401
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	10/10

Bucky isn’t one to trust a lot of people. He could count the number of others he trusted on his fingers. The amount that could touch Bucky and not have him flinch? Even less. 

Clint, somehow, made it on that list. In fact, the archer was the only person Bucky trusted enough to do what they were about to do. Being intimate enough with someone to have sex had been something Bucky had lacked for almost a century. And yet Clint had gotten through Bucky’s barriers with terrible puns and an understanding that most people didn’t about lost time being brainwashed. Didn’t hurt that Clint had a similar stubborn streak to Steve of not backing down from a fight. Bucky just couldn’t help but surround himself with people who liked helping others no matter the cost to themselves.

There’d be time to mull about that later. Now was the time to concentrate on Clint and what they were about to do. Bucky was in position, and he heard the click of the lube bottle opening.

“Are you ready for this, Bucky?” Clint asked as he gently touched Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky nodded. “I trust you. And I love you. So I'm as ready as I’ll ever be for this.”

“Okay.”

With that, Clint started pushing in a lubed finger. The coolness and pressure made Bucky gasp a little, though thankfully not in a way that made the archer stop. Somehow even just the one finger felt better than Bucky could ever remember.

Little moans and whines escaped Bucky as Clint continued the push and pull as well as adding second and third fingers. Then Clint hit that secret spot against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky gasped and almost came on the spot.

“You like that, huh, Bucky?” Clint asked and giggled. “I’ll have to save that for another time, because I think you’re ready for the big finale.”

Bucky chuckled. “Big finale, huh?”

Clint laughed out loud at that. “I guess you’ll just have to see! Maybe you can rate me later.”

“I’m sure you get a ten out of ten,” Bucky replied, right before Clint pushed his cock inside his hole. Both of them moaned at the feeling. 

“Guess I better earn that rating,” Clint grunted out. 

By the end of the night, Bucky certainly thought Clint deserved ten out of ten stars… or arrows… or whatever Clint used as a rating system.


End file.
